Teenage Dream or are we just Pretending?
by HashDash23
Summary: Sequel to 'Just The Way You Are'


**Teenage Dream or are we just Pretending?**

**Sequel to 'Just the way you are'.**

It was lunch time when things started to get complicated.

The four girls were sitting at their table and discussing the plans for that afternoon when Noel Kahn walked up to them.

"Aria, can I have a word?" the male asked.

Spencer glared at the boy and was about to fire back a negative response when Aria touched Spencer's arm as warning as the shorter girl stood.

The remaining three watched as the two spoke and moved over to a table of people that Aria's friends had never seen her with.

Spencer growled when Aria jumped into Noel for a hug.

The three girls raised an eyebrow as their friend approached with a smile plastered on her face.

"I gotta go, um and I probably can't do this afternoon, sorry but they're waiting. Bye" and with a parting glance Aria and the table she was talking to was gone.

"What is she up to?" Hanna asked Spencer.

"I would I know? Em don't you have a class with her this afternoon?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah I will try to question her" Emily answered.

**Ancient History…**

Emily sat in her class waiting for Aria to bounce into the chair next to her but as the teacher set himself up the brunette had yet to arrive.

As the teacher was about to start Aria came into the room and handed the teacher a note and left without a glance to the swimmer.

Emily watched in disbelief as Aria, the girl who no matter what she was doing would always recognise her friends in some way, left the room without even a flash of a smile to her friend.

**The next day which just happens to be Saturday…**

Spencer was walking around Hollis looking for her girlfriend.

**That morning Montgomery house…**

**Spencer knocked on the door knowing that Aria would be up.**

**After a few minutes instead of being greeted with a cheerful and spritely Aria, Spencer was met with a grumpy Mike.**

"**Um… Is Aria here?" **

"**No, she is at Hollis doing something with Mr Fitz" Mike grumbled before closing the door in Spencer's face.**

**End flashback **

Spencer walked into the biggest lecture hall to see her girlfriend dancing and singing with Noel.

Spencer sat at the back of the hall and watched the performance.

_How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)  
>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be (pretending)<br>Will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

Aria and Noel stood opposite each other and then pulled each other into a big hug.

Spencer stood up and shouted "Screw you" before exiting the hall.

The two broke apart and stared at where the voice had come from.

"Crap, she is never going to let me talk to her" Aria said sitting on the edge of the stage.

"What if you sung to her?" Ezra suggested speaking over the microphone in the projector room.

"What song Mr Fitz?" Noel asked for her.

At Ezra's song choice Aria smiled and stood ready to rehearse.

**Monday is a good day for forgiveness…**

Spencer had replayed the events to Emily and Hanna and they were taking Spencer's side.

"Where is she?" Emily asked purely out of curiosity.

Spencer shrugged and went back to her salad.

In the middle of the cafeteria Aria and the glee club, who she was part of, started to sing specifically to Spencer.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<em>

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

Aria ended up in front of Spencer in skin-tight jeans, an off the shoulder shirt and high heels.

"Can I be your teenage dream?" Aria breathed.

"What about Noel?" Spencer questioned.

"My leading man, nothing more"

"Then yeah, you can be my teenage dream, in fact you already are"

Aria got up on her toes ('cause even in heels she was shorter than her girlfriend) and kissed the taller brunette who immediately returned the kiss.

_**The songs used- Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and Pretending by The Glee Cast**_


End file.
